Albert's Celebration
by geordiechick
Summary: Albert wakes up early. He dresses in his second best cravat, packing his favourite in his suitcase and threads silver cufflinks into his shirt, before selecting a comfortable linen jacket. Outside the weather promises a perfect spring day but he takes care to chose an umbrella, just in case.


Albert wakes up early. He dresses in his second best cravat, packing his favourite in his suitcase and threads silver cufflinks into his shirt, before selecting a comfortable linen jacket. Outside the weather promises a perfect spring day but he takes care to chose an umbrella, just in case.

He has abandoned his Friday breakfast with Ethel from the apartment upstairs, one of many former grifters who seems to have made their home in Poole. Neglected is the game of poker at the golf club for which is he regretful as it provides payment to several sponsored cats at a rescue shelter. This is a relief to several old hands who were used to playing for buttons and two penny pieces until Albert joined.

Instead he waits for a taxi to take him to the railway station and to London, where he keeps a small flat near his club for brief visits. It is his 81st birthday and he feels rather jovial despite being somewhat arthritic as he boards the train and settles down, first class of course and enjoys a morning coffee. He doesn't celebrate birthdays much anymore. Nobody remembers at this age and he has no family to entertain so the occasion is largely forgotten. It doesn't bother him but he needs no excuse to travel to London to see good friends.

It is after lunch when he arrives at the capital and he has time to meet his tailor and collect some essentials, which he deposits at the flat. A brief freshen up and it's back into a taxi and down a familiar street. He chuckles as he negotiates the steps to Eddie's with a cane, recalling how easy it was some ten years ago to bound down them. Not that Albert was ever one to bound, even in his youth, despite the rumours you may have heard.

Inside he is delighted to be welcomed by a jolly chorus of Happy Birthday and the clinking of glasses. Hugs are bestowed; Emma first and Mickey, then Sean, Danny, Ash and Stacie. Eddie rushes from behind the bar like an old dog welcoming his master and Carol follows him. He feels rather special. They are somewhat giddy and he is delighted to find them in such good spirits.

He is surprised to see grey flecks in Danny and Mickey's hair, the former's hair looking like he has just got out of bed. Albert wouldn't put it past him. Danny is the eternal playboy.

Sean has barely aged although a beard has made him a man. He has returned from America with Danny and is fending off heartbroken texts from a young love and is quickly occupied by his sister whom he hasn't seen for several weeks. Eddie has filled out, as has Carol. Stacie and Emma's faces are softer but as beautiful as always.

Ash has remained somewhat timeless, grey, shorter hair but otherwise trim with eyes full of mischief. After welcoming Albert, he returns to his seat with Stacie. Both have their heads bent together, sharing a private joke that has her collapsing into giggles.

Albert finds, as he gets older, that he envies them and their unique connection. Ethel is a lovely lady and he can't forgot Mrs Cole, widowed, from the jewelers who always makes sure he receives special attention. There is nobody with whom he shares that easy going relationship they have. It's one which is at odds to the roller coaster of Mickey and Emma. Both headstrong, Albert has given Mickey a spare set of keys to his London flat for the times when he strays back to grifting and incurs the wrath of his young fiancee. In contrast, Ash's good nature and blunt to the point of obvious, contrasts to Stacie's gentle nature and generous affection. Rarely are either phased by the other apart from the realisation that they were indeed in love with each other. Confessions that Albert maintains he knew from the moment he first met them both, his evidence is the secret language of looks, a vernacular created at the expense of Danny mostly who frequently reminds the group that he is the matchmaker.

Albert calls time early. There is much to do in the morning. Since there is no party without him, they retire too. Ash grabs a cab with Albert after he bids a passionate farewell to Stacie who shares with Mickey and Emma. Clucking around them, Albert reminds his friends that they will be meeting up tomorrow. In the cab, Ash tells Albert he's never spent a night away from Stacie since they became a couple. Albert says no time like the present. Nevertheless it seems the former fixer is kicking his heels until he retires to the spare room.

Albert wakes to another sunny morning. He carefully stretches and then retreats to the sanctuary of a warm shower before taking his daily dose of medication to keep the ills at bay. He cannot complain. His life is charmed and his friends are many and his health remarkable.

He finds Ash lost in the kitchen. He has located a coffee machine but there is no toaster. Albert takes his friend to breakfast where they meet a hungover Sean and Danny. Ash nervously gulps coffee and moves his breakfast around his plate like an artist might paint until Danny makes him eat toast. Albert has to herd them like cats across the city to get changed. He's not had time to think much today, with one eye on the time and it reminds him of a short con. It's rather invigorating.

They are not the first to arrive at their final destination. He is greeted by many old friends from the grifting community and makes new ones easily. Then he is careful to take his place and reassure Ash all is well. Next to him Sean is eyeing Ash's god daughter much to his friend's displeasure and Danny is giving out pearls of wisdom, only ceasing to speak when the music starts because Sean kicks his foot. Albert tries to maintain a calm air of dignity and fails when he turns around. If he is dumbstruck then he wonders how Ash feels. Albert is certain his friend has lost ten years as he beams with love.

Stacie is dressed like the queen she always deserved to be in a gown that glitters, gracefully walking with her arm looped through Mickey's, a bright smile on her face. Behind her, Emma is smiling happily, carrying the train of the dress. Then the fixer walks down the aisle and kisses Stacie anyway. Albert sighs happily at the break in wedding custom and the crowd of grifters and whomevers, cheer.

As Albert had predicted, the wedding ceremony went wonderfully well. He would never have forgotten the rings, Mrs Cole had them made especially. Ash and Stacie promise to love and honour, there is more kissing and some photographs. They celebrate at the best hotel and people peel away until it's just seven of them left. Ash makes the first move, sweeping his bride into his arms as the lift arrives too much laughter. They all make plans to meet tomorrow afternoon when Albert finds himself calling Ethel to invite her to Friday breakfast in London.


End file.
